Carrie (Sexual Witchcraft)
| race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Sexual Witchcraft | actor = Holly Sampson }} Carrie is a fictional character featured in the 2011 TV film Sexual Witchcraft. She was played by actress Holly Sampson. Biography Carrie pops up in Sheri's house, although Sheri doesn't act all that happy to see her. But Carrie insists on trying to find a perfect wedding gift for Sheri and David. When she finds out about David's job at Mr. Cooper's advertising agency for a cosmetics company, she gets the bright idea of using her magic to bring Cleopatra to the present, so they can learn her legendary beauty secrets. But then, for some reason, Carrie is unable to send Cleopatra back to her own time, so they have to keep her hidden until they can figure it out. Notes and Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Carrie (Sexual Witchcraft)/Gallery Gallery File:Carrie appearing out of thin air.gif|Carrie appearing out of thin air File:Carrie tells Sheri Williams that they're practically family.gif|Carrie tells Sheri Williams that they're practically family File:Carrie wants Sheri Williams's absolute happiness.gif|Carrie wants Sheri Williams's absolute happiness File:Carrie works on giving Sheri Williams a wedding gift.gif|Carrie works on giving Sheri Williams a wedding gift File:Carrie asks Sheri Williams whether or not her husband knows his wife is a witch.gif|Carrie asks Sheri Williams whether or not her husband knows his wife is a witch File:Carrie assures Sheri Williams it'll be quite a while.gif|Carrie assures Sheri Williams it'll be quite a while File:Sheri Williams assures Carrie it'll be much sooner.gif|Sheri Williams assures Carrie it'll be much sooner File:Carrie disappearing into thin air.gif|Carrie disappearing into thin air File:Carrie and Abigail Trumbull.gif|Abigail Turnbull rings the doorbell and Carrie answers the door File:Abigail Turnbull introduces herself to Carrie.gif|Abigail Turnbull introduces herself to Carrie File:Carrie introduces herself to Abigail Turnbull.gif|Carrie introduces herself to Abigail Turnbull File:Carrie tells Abigail Turnbull about Sheri Williams.gif|Carrie tells Abigail Turnbull about Sheri Williams File:Carrie overhears a conversation about beauty secrets.gif|Carrie overhears a conversation about beauty secrets File:Carrie thinking about beauty secrets.gif|Carrie thinks about beauty secrets: what women have wanted to know for ages and hasn't been discovered File:Carrie gets an idea how to bring Cleopatra into the world.gif|Carrie gets an idea about how to bring Cleopatra into the world File:Carrie and Cleopatra.gif|Carrie summons Cleopatra out of thin air by reciting a magical spell File:Carrie welcomes Cleopatra to the 21st century.gif|Carrie welcomes Cleopatra to the 21st century File:Carrie does whatever she can to help Cleopatra.gif|Carrie does whatever she can to help Cleopatra File:Carrie means no disrespect toward Cleopatra.gif|Carrie means no disrespect toward Cleopatra File:Carrie wants to know what Cleopatra's beauty secrets are.gif|Carrie wants to know what Cleopatra's beauty secrets are File:Cleopatra asks why she would tell Carrie her beauty secrets.gif|Cleopatra asks why she would tell Carrie her beauty secrets File:Cleopatra tells Carrie she can't grant a wish without being paid tribute.gif|Cleopatra tells Carrie she can't grant a wish without being paid tribute File:Carrie's tribute is to please Cleopatra.gif|Carrie's tribute is to please Cleopatra File:Carrie and Cleopatra on pleasing each other.gif|Carrie and Cleopatra take their own time on pleasing each other File:Carrie pays a special tribute to Cleopatra.gif|Carrie pays a special tribute to Cleopatra File:Carrie and Cleopatra perform a sacred ritual on the couch.gif|Carrie and Cleopatra perform a sacred ritual on the couch File:Carrie tells Sheri Williams about Cleopatra.gif|Carrie tells Sheri Williams about Cleopatra File:Sheri Williams asks Carrie about Cleopatra's big secret.gif|Sheri Williams asks Carrie about Cleopatra's big secret File:Cleopatra reveals her big secret to Carrie and Sheri Williams.gif|Cleopatra reveals her big secret to Carrie and Sheri Williams File:Sheri Williams makes a complaint about Cleopatra's big secret.gif|Sheri Williams makes a complaint about Cleopatra's big secret File:Sheri Williams needs Carrie to send Cleopatra back through time.gif|Sheri Williams needs Carrie to send Cleopatra back through time File:Carrie and Cleopatra wish each other the best of luck.gif|Carrie and Cleopatra wish each other the best of luck File:Carrie's first attempt to send Cleopatra back through time fails.gif|Carrie's first attempt to send Cleopatra back through time fails File:Carrie's second attempt to send Cleopatra back through time fails.gif|Carrie's second attempt to send Cleopatra back through time fails File:Carrie doesn't know how to send Cleopatra back through time.gif|Carrie doesn't know how to send Cleopatra back through time File:Sheri Williams needs Carrie to get Cleopatra away from here.gif|Sheri Williams needs Carrie to get Cleopatra away from here File:Sheri Williams tells Carrie to escort Cleopatra away from here.gif|Sheri Williams tells Carrie to escort Cleopatra away from here File:Carrie the Swimming Queen (side view).gif|Side view of Carrie swimming in the pool File:Carrie the Swimming Queen (front view).gif|Front view of Carrie swimming in the pool References *Coming Soon External links *Coming Soon Category:Witches